Kingdom Hearts II
Kingdom Hearts II is a RPG video game produced by Square Enix, and is the sequel to Kingdom Hearts. It was released in 2005. A sequel, entitled Kingdom Hearts III, was released in 2019. Summary The game, which features elements from many Disney movies, includes a "world" named Port Royal, based generally around the story of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The protagonist Sora and his allies, classic Disney characters Donald Duck and Goofy, visit the world and team up with Jack Sparrow against Hector Barbossa, who allies himself with Pete and creatures of darkness called the Heartless. A second story is added in a later visit to this world where Luxord, a member of the game's main villain group Organization XIII, steals the Aztec gold and causes Jack to be cursed once more, only for it to be reversed by defeating an undead Heartless known as the Grim Reaper, an embodiment of the curse itself. The chest itself is then tossed into the sea. as he appears in the game.]] Jack himself takes an interest in taking possession of Sora's Keyblade, briefly holding it before it returns to Sora. As Keyblades can only be used by those with the right qualities, Donald and Goofy discuss the possibility of Jack being chosen, though this remains to be seen. In the end credits, Jack is seen examining his hand in the moonlight, then reaching into his pocket and kissing an unseen object; it is implied that this object is one of the cursed medallions, and that the destruction of the Grim Reaper lead to the destruction of the curse itself. ''Pirates'' content Elements from the film that appear in the game include: *A recreation of Port Royal, serving as the "world" for all Pirates of the Caribbean content. The heroes enter the story at the point where Jack Sparrow is about to set off to Isla de Muerta. *Inclusion of characters such as Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and Hector Barbossa. Three of Barbossa's pirates serve as templates for the world's unique "Cursed Pirate" enemies: Bo'sun, Jacoby and Twigg. *While James Norrington makes no actual appearance, a notice signed by him can be found on a cannon near the save point in Port Royal. *Will and Elizabeth's romance intrigues Sora, hinting at romantic feelings for his friend Kairi. *Jack Sparrow's compass is used to open the gateway to Agrabah and Halloween Town, based on the Disney films Aladdin and The Nightmare Before Christmas, respectively. Merchandise A figurine of Jack Sparrow was released in Kingdom Hearts II's "Formation Arts" series of collectible figures. Trivia *In the English dub of the game, Jack Sparrow is voiced by James Arnold Taylor, while Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and Hector Barbossa are voiced by the same actors as in other video game spinoffs (Crispin Freeman, Eliza Schneider and Brian George respectively). External links * *Kingdom Hearts II on The Keyhole (Kingdom Hearts Wiki) *Port Royal on The Keyhole *Port Royal on khwiki Category:Real-world videogames